OS Valeur (Wonderbat)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Diana Prince est une énigme humaine que l'on ne peut pas résoudre. Et peut importe combien de temps Bruce Wayne peut bien passer à tenter de la déchiffrer il en revient toujours au même point. Et ça le rend complètement fou. • Cet OS se base sur les films du DCEU et non les comics. Les personnages mentionnés ne sont pas ma propriété.


**Bonjour ! Un OS tout beau neuf rien que pour vous :3**

 **Alors il faut savoir que j'ai toujours adoré l'univers DC autant que l'univers Marvel, et que jamais je n'ai trouvé aucune utilité dans cet espèce de gueguerre entre les fans de ces deux instituts des super-héros. Personnellement j'ai une préférence pour Marvel, et même si ces derniers temps les films du DCEU sont pas oufs je passe quand même un très bon moment en les regardant. Du coup, hier soir j'ai regardé Justice League, et la fangirl que je suis s'est réveillée devant le film, comme vous vous en doutez sûrement. J'ai donc écrit ce petit OS pépère dans mon lit à 1h du matin, autant dire que je me suis bien explosé les yeux, juste pour vous satisfaire (et moi même, étant donné que je ne pouvais pas dormir avant de tout avoir écrit xD) bon Wonderbat c'est Wonder Woman x Batman, aka Diana et Bruce qui vont excessivement bien ensembles. Je ship aussi Bruce et Selina Kyle (Catwoman) mais dans la trilogie des Batman de Christopher Nolan. Du coup je peux aimer les deux ship sans les compromettre eheh :3**

 **Bref je parle trop, je vous conseille d'avoir vu Wonder Woman (le film) pour comprendre le fond du texte, sinon vous allez vite être largué. Pas de spoil en vue les amis, alors faites vous plaisir (si vous n'avez pas déménagé à la suite de cette interminable introduction)**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

Diana Prince était une femme forte, réellement surpuissante, capable de vous mettre au tapis d'une simple petite pichenette ou de vous envoyer valser dans les airs à la presque vitesse du son avec un bonne droite et un soupçon de colère. Diana Prince était aussi une femme excessivement énigmatique, impossible à deviner, à synthétiser, un mystère vivant sous des milliers de nuances qui vous surprenait toujours à chaque instant, qui se montrait d'ailleurs si surprenante parfois qu'on pouvait presque remettre en doute le fait qu'on la connaisse bien, en dépit de tout ce que l'on pouvait apprendre sur elle, en dépit du temps passé.

Cependant, Diana Prince était loin d'être un bloc de glace. Ainsi, elle recelait en elle deux facettes véritablement opposées, deux personnalités complémentaires et pourtant paradoxalement incompatibles, deux femmes incroyables réunies sous une seule enveloppe. Il y avait Diana, Wonder Woman, la femme forte, l'indestructible, qui pouvait vous réduire à l'état de poussière si on touchait une corde trop sensible, et Diana, juste Diana, la douce, qui semblait laisser dans son sillage les traces d'une incroyable chaleur partout où elle pouvait passer ses mains, partout où son odeur persistait. Diana la douce qui pouvait vous bercer d'un sourire, vous annihiler par la simple mais profonde affection qu'elle pouvait vous vouer, sans que vous ne puissiez avoir la force d'y résister.

Diana Prince était une femme respectée, respectable au plus haut niveau, diablement attirante et vraiment dangereuse, plus que n'importe qui en théorie, mais aimante comme une mère, capable de se terrer un siècle entier dans l'ombre et le silence pour une âme perdue à laquelle elle était attachée plus qu'à sa propre vie. Complexe. Mais toujours présente quand on avait besoin.

Bruce connaissait très bien la Diana forte, ses aptitudes, ses faiblesses. Il l'avait vu combattre, se démener, lutter pour vaincre et pour défendre ses idéaux. Loin d'être une machine elle était une guerrière qui servait un dessein plus grand que tout ce que l'on pouvait imaginer, elle était presque une incarnation de la force de l'âme à elle toute seule. Et bien qu'il l'admirait énormément, Bruce avait toujours trouvé quelque chose d'intraitable chez la Diana Forte, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner, quelque chose qui disparaissait de son regard quand elle devenait la Diana douce.

Plus grand mystère encore que sa consœur combattante, Bruce avait beau parfois y réfléchir pendant des heures, passer des nuits entières à la regarder pour tenter de la déchiffrer, il n'était jamais parvenu à lire en elle. Il y avait un voile qui les séparait toutes les deux, un voile que Bruce poursuivait sans vraiment de raison, sans jamais parvenir à l'atteindre.

Et avec lui, il y avait les deux. Un mélange explosif, un équilibre quasi parfait entre ces deux esprits uniques, entre ces deux femmes qu'il lui arrivait de côtoyer. Avec lui c'était comme une troisième Diana, la sienne, celle qui pouvait le faire sortir de ses gonds pour un rien, celle qui le rendait fou en effleurant ses épaules ou en lui fracassant la mâchoire. Une croisade entre l'amazone, l'amie, l'amante et la hantise.

Et bon sang, aucun mot sur Terre n'aurait su dire combien elle l'obsédait.

« Comment peux-tu dormir seul dans ce gigantesque lit vide ? »

Bruce l'observa se démener avec ses longs cheveux bruns pour les détacher, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte de la spacieuse salle de bain annexe à la chambre, simplement vêtue d'une large chemise lavande froissée qui la couvrait jusqu'à mi cuisses, rendant ses jambes fuselées plus longues et plus minces encore qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, en dessous de laquelle on distinguait les coutures d'un short de pyjama gris. Son regard interrogateur dévala la silhouette du milliardaire, qui allongé dans son immense King Size, regardait le plafond, le visage sillonné de traits froncés par la concentration, perdu encore dans ses éternelles réflexions qu'elle parvenait toujours à percer en un clignement de cil.

Même s'il ne répondit pas, un fin sourire étira les traits de Bruce tandis que son regard déviait vers l'immensité déserte de son lit, dans lequel on aurait pu aisément faire rentrer quatre personnes sans qu'elles n'y sentent aucune promiscuité. Il avait grandi dans le luxe, que dire, il était même né dedans, baignait déjà dans la luxure de cette vie avant même de venir au monde. Depuis petit, les premières années de son enfances jusqu'où sa mémoire remontait, il était habitué aux grands lits vides. En grandissant rien ne l'avait amené à les remplir, ni par des fantasmes, ni par des femmes, au grand désespoir d'Alfred d'ailleurs, qui avait passé toutes les années de son adolescence à attendre que le jeune Bruce ramène enfin quelques amies à la maison.

La vérité était qu'il n'avait jamais été doué pour les relations humaines, il n'avait jamais su construire quoi que ce soit de durable, quoi que ce soit qui lui semble valoir la peine de durer, du moins. Même si avec elle c'était différent. Alors il ne savait pas comment il pouvait dormir dans ce gigantesque lit vide, peut être qu'à force de l'habiter ainsi il avait appris à le partager avec le silence et le froid, tout en le gardant débraillé, au cas où une âme généreuse veuille bien s'y égarer avec lui. Ou peut être que non.

Il n'en savait rien.

« N'as-tu pas dormi dans un gigantesque lit vide pendant presque cent ans ? » l'apostropha-t-il alors qu'elle s'approchait.

Se glissant dans les draps clairs, Diana fit la moue, un reproche à peine masqué scintillant au fond de ses chaudes prunelles sombres. Bruce lui fit un demi soupir d'excuse, coinçant son bras droit sous sa tête pour la caler confortablement entre le matelas et l'oreiller, sa main gauche remontant le long de celle de Diana alors qu'elle le rejoignait au bout du lit, à quatre pattes, lumineuse comme un soleil. Tandis que la jeune femme s'allongeait contre lui, prenant garde à ce que sa tête ne repose pas sur l'un des nombreux hématomes violacés qui couvraient sa peau, elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit soupir qu'il connaissait bien et qui semblait toujours lui arracher des étincelles au fond du regard.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu ailles à l'extrême extrémité de ce matelas, sérieusement ? Un mouvement et tu tombe presque par terre, alors que derrière toi il y a de la place pour une colonie de vacances... »

Bruce ne retint pas l'hilarité qui naissait peu à peu sur son visage, à l'écouter râler comme elle savait si bien le faire. C'était vrai après tout qu'il se mettait toujours au bord du lit, lui laissant à sa gauche toute la place qu'elle pouvait désirer, et qui restait bien souvent déserte et froide car personne ne l'occupait jamais, leurs deux corps bien souvent emmêlés et à quelques centimètres de la chute sur le parquet ciré de la pièce. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

« J'ai peur de t'écraser dans mon sommeil »

Diana lui asséna un dur coup de coude dans l'abdomen, et une légère grimace de douleur s'échappa du rire de Bruce qui avait empli ses oreilles, suite à sa propre blague qui avait tout de même eut le mérite de la faire sourire.

« Crétin » murmura-t-elle, étouffant son insulte dans les plis des draps et les flancs de l'homme à côté d'elle.

Le silence retomba, demeura longtemps à planer au dessus d'eux sans que rien ne le trouble. Le visage de Bruce était redevenu calme et sérieux, son pouce effectuait de distrait cercles sur la peau de l'avant bras de la jeune femme, comme symbole de la réflexion dans laquelle il venait de replonger. Et elle connaissait cette réflexion. Elle ne la connaissait que trop bien.

« Regarde nous. Je suppose que je suis devenu ton Steve Trevor maintenant »

Et Diana se mordit la lèvre.

C'était plus fort que lui, en permanence lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur elle, il imaginait le visage de cet homme, comment il pouvait bien être, ce qu'il avait pu dire ou penser pour que Diana tombe si amoureuse de lui que sa mort la renfermerait sur elle même pendant dix décennies. Bruce était jaloux d'un mort, il avait la terrible impression d'être en constante compétition avec un fantôme, avec cet homme qui était finalement le seul véritable point faible qu'il connaissait à l'Amazone entre ses bras. Elle avait beau être là contre lui, elle avait beau lui appartenir toute entière parfois, il sentait toujours que quelque chose lui échappait. Que cette chose en elle appartenait à cet autre d'une époque bien différente, que cette chose en elle était morte avec lui et l'empêcherait toujours de lui revenir entière. Il en était malade parfois, tant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en parler en permanence, à toutes les occasions. C'était sa seule façon de la blesser, sa seule façon de l'atteindre sans ressentir immédiatement de remords. Combien de fois l'avait-Elle insulté, frappé même, à cause de ce nom remis sur le tapis malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait engendrer ?

Ce simple nom, des plus communs d'ailleurs, était le plus responsable de leurs disputes, de leurs réconciliations, de la lassitude qui les envahissait parfois. C'était la tiers personne dans leur couple imaginaire, le parasite qu'il ne pourrait jamais chasser parce qu'il faisait partie d'elle. Lui aussi voulait faire partie d'elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le savoir parce qu'il ne disait jamais rien. Ou peut être qu'elle le savait mais que son cœur était trop grand pour n'appartenir qu'à lui.

« Tu n'es pas Steve, Bruce. Tu ne le seras jamais. »

Et ses bras, robustes et aux muscles noueux, se refermèrent autour de son corps svelte mais si dynamique. Il plongea le nez dans ses cheveux, inspira fort leur odeur pour que celle ci emplisse ses poumons jusqu'au matin, cala ses bras dans son dos, pressant son corps pour qu'il fusionne avec le sien, leurs jambes enchevêtrées, et son visage à elle enfoui dans ses effluves, enfoncé dans sa poitrine robuste qu'elle sentait si cabossée sous son t-shirt, ses bras noués autour de ses larges épaules. Et ils se serraient, se serraient, se serraient de toutes leurs forces, presque à craindre que l'un d'entre eux ne disparaisse.

C'était ainsi, ils étaient deux naufragés dans un océan urbain trop rapide, ni totalement unis, ni totalement divisés. Peut être que parler à travers ce nom qui appartenait au passé était leur façon de se dire qu'ils s'aimaient, ou peut être que c'était leur façon de définir ce qu'ils étaient. Éphémères, comme un rappel de la réalité, qui ne dure pas, qu'il faut cultiver tant qu'on le peut. S'enlacer la nuit, entre les ombres et le silence, c'était une façon comme une autre de vivre pour eux. Parce qu'elle serait là longtemps encore, et que lui se sentait disparaître.

 _Tu ne seras jamais lui. Et jamais je ne pourrai t'oublier. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous._

Mais ça Diana ne pouvait pas lui dire, pas parce qu'elle ne savait le formuler, mais parce qu'elle était forte, fière, droite, et que malgré toute la douceur qui se cachait derrière son armure, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait à donner aux autres, une chose s'imposait sur tout le reste, une douleur, un poids que personne ne lui retirerait jamais, pas même la mort à y réfléchir.

Son amour finirait par la perdre.

La faille s'était creusée dans son cœur lorsque Steve était mort, déjà cent ans en arrière. La faille s'était agrandie lorsque ses sœurs avaient péri elles aussi, lorsque ses amis avaient disparu, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée soudain toute seule face à elle même. Et lorsque Bruce Wayne disparaîtrait lui aussi, la faille se transformerait en gouffre, le gouffre en abîme et l'abîme en néant absolu.

Et Diana avait beau être forte, réellement surpuissante, capable de vous mettre au tapis d'une simple petite pichenette ou de vous envoyer valser dans les airs à la presque vitesse du son avec un bonne droite et un soupçon de colère, il y avait une vérité universelle qui la détruirait un jour ou l'autre. Et elle le savait lorsqu'elle avait commencé à devenir humaine.

Le temps n'épargne personne.

Même pas les Dieux.

Et sûrement pas elle.


End file.
